Home Sweet Haven
by BellaRayne
Summary: Drina grew up in Haven. And in a town with as many skeleton in the closet as Haven, the residents tend to develop their own. (Duke Crocker/OC)
1. Because he has Drina

**Alrighty, here's my first ever story on FanFiction. Bare with me as I figure things out. Um, so yeah. This is a Haven story because I'm absolutely in love with the series and the character of Duke. This was originally meant to be a simple prelude but it just grew so now the first few chapters are the introduction to the whole story. As such, it's pre-series and it'll be a while before I catch up to both the series and current season. Yes I know it's short, but when I was writing this as the prelude that was one of the few places where I felt it could stand on it's own. So yeah, enjoy. I'd appreciate some feedback. Thanks. :)**

* * *

A doorbell rang somewhere in the town of Haven, Maine. The young man who rang it tapping his foot on the welcome mat as questions ran through his head, waiting to be invited into the simple one-and-a-half story house. Not thirty seconds later and the door was opened.

"Duke?" The arrival of this particular young man was a surprise to Erica Martell, a woman now in her late forties, but you could never tell. "What can I do for you, sweetie?"

The boy named Duke Crocker rubbed the back of his neck; he was never good with parents especially when it came to girls. "Hello, Mrs. Martell. Is Drina home? She called me earlier and asked if I could come over..."

The grey-tinged brunette woman tapped her temple in realization. "Yes of course, she mentioned that you might come over. Come in, come in." She stepped aside ushering the young Crocker into her home and gesturing down the hall. "You know where her room is."

"Thank you." Duke nodded slightly as he entered the home and walked toward the back of the house only stopping to greet Andrew Martell as he passed by the study with a, "Hello, Mr. Martell." and receiving a, "Afternoon, Duke." in reply.

Once the teen was out of earshot the elder man turned to his wife as she entered the study. "I'm still unsure of why you let the Crocker boy be friends with our daughter, Poppy."

"You're worried he's going to end up like his father. But he won't. Duke's not going to turn out like Simon." Erica stated as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder as he removed his reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How do you know, Poppy? How do you know he won't turn out _exactly_ like Simon?!" Andrew hissed, keeping his voice down so that the teens wouldn't hear the conversation.

A smile played on Erica's lips as she shook her head. "Because he has Drina..."


	2. Leave

**And here's part two! Really, the only reason I'm even posting this second chapter is because someone was kind enough to post a revie**w.** If only a little note but it was still something. As such you get part two of ****_Home Sweet_** _**Haven.**_** Now this is definitely different from the first chapter. Not only do we get Duke but finally we get my baby, Drina!**

**I just noticed that I forgot to say this in the last chapter but I (unfortunately) do not own Haven or Duke or Nathan or Julia (the latter of the two are mentioned in this chapter). Or Simon who was mentioned in the previous chapter. I own Andrew, Erica (Poppy), Drina, and Lucas. So far they are the only ones I own, more to come later.**

* * *

Clothes were thrown all around the bedroom as Duke stepped inside after making himself known. "You have a party in here or something?"

A few tears were streaming down Drina's face as she glanced at Duke while continuing to throw some clothes around the room while packing other. "Thanks for coming, Duke. I really need to talk to someone."

The brunette boy scoffed. "So that's why? And you couldn't just talk you our dear friend Nate?"

"He wouldn't understand…" Drina stopped mid-fold. She looked toward Duke who was now sitting at her desk. "He'd try and stop me."

"From doing what?"

"Leaving… I'm leaving Haven."

Duke raised an eyebrow. "Everyone knows that, Dee. You got a dance scholarship."

"It's not that, Duke!" The young brunette woman hissed, listening for any signs of her parents. "I'm leaving tonight."

A silence filled the room as the only Martell child continued to throw garments around the room and pack. Questions once again ran through Duke's head as he watched his friend pack her clothes. It made no sense as to why she'd be leaving right as the summer started. Something was wrong. "Why tonight?"

"He's leaving tonight."

Drina trembled as she packed and at this point Duke could do nothing but watch. Things were still unclear to him. "Who's leaving?"

The brunette girl huffed. "Lucas. This is my only chance to actually get out of Haven and actually see places. Going away to some school isn't much different than being here in Haven. I'm done with being here. Life is boring and routine. I want to live my life!"

"So you're just going to run away with some gut you barely know?"

"What else can I do, Duke?!" Drina glared at the boy she'd know for years. "Tell me how many other chances I'm going to get?"

The male teen said nothing. Instead he simply watched his friend as she threw herself across her bed to retrieve something from the other side. "But why are you telling me…?"

"I already told y—" Tears began to prick the Martell girl's eyes as she sighed and turned back to face the Crocker boy. She stopped her packing for another moment as she made her way over to where he sat, kneeling in front of him. "Who else could I tell? Nathan would try to stop me from going. And Julia… she'd hate me for it." Looking into Duke's eyes was one of the hardest things Drina ever had to do, but it wasn't for the fact that she had some feelings for him… no, it was because of the sincere concern they held. After taking his hand in hers she spoke again. "You're the only person that can understand. I've got to do this! Otherwise... I'll feel like I'm going to be trapped in this godforsaken town forever."

He watched her again. Her breathing was shallow as she released his hand and reached behind him, grabbing something off the desk. An envelope with "Nathan" scrawled in it. "I'm not going to be your messenger boy."

The hazel-eyed girl gave an exasperated sigh. "Duke..."

"No. Nathan already hates me enough as it is."

"Mostly because it's your fault."

"Beside the point... _I _don't wanna be the bearer of bad news. And-and what about your parents? You want me to tell them too?"

"No!" panic laced Drina's voice as the conversation continued. "I wrote them a letter too. I plan on leaving it here in the house where they can find it... but that's brings me to the other reason I needed to tell someone that I was leaving." She took a deep breath and looked around the room. "There's no way I'd be able to take all of this-" She swept her hand, gesturing to the room in chaos. "-with me now. So I need a favor." Duke went to interject his two cents but was cut off. "I know, I know. But I need to get this stuff to the school. And since I don't exactly know how upset my parents will be... I'm leaving the money needed to send it there by mail or whatever. That's where you come in."

Another scoff and a look of disbelief. "First messenger boy now bellhop? Is that really what our friendship has become, Dee?"

A glare was sent his way. A little favor, that's all she was asking for. "_Fine_. You know what, Duke? Just forget I told you anything and leave."

"What?" While the brown-eyed brunette was used to the hazel-eyed brunette's strong-willed and independent self this statement caught him completely off guard.

"Leave."


End file.
